


I wanna sleep on every piece of fuzz and stuffing that comes out of you cause I’m tired as shit

by RainbowHellFire



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gee is confused, M/M, Patrick is a tired bean, Pete is an emo pillow, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHellFire/pseuds/RainbowHellFire
Summary: Mikey would think that his boyfriend would be sensible enough to try and go to bed early the night before exams. Patrick was, after all, the more sane one out of the three. But no, Patrick had to go and stay up studying for his AP English exam. He did, however, have enough sense to call Mikey for some help.





	I wanna sleep on every piece of fuzz and stuffing that comes out of you cause I’m tired as shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first fic I’m posting on this platform and I’m nervous? I’m not sure but yes I am emo trash so here have fun.

Mikey would think that his boyfriend would be sensible enough to try and go to bed early the night before exams. Patrick was, after all, the more sane one out of the three. But no, Patrick had to go and stay up studying for his AP English exam. He did, however, have enough sense to call Mikey for some help.

“Patrick, you need to go to sleep,” Mikey’s voice came over the phone as Patrick stared at his notes for the umteenth time that evening.

“But I’m almost done.” The blonde said, sleepiness apparent on his face.

“It’s 12 A.M., even Pete is asleep.” Mikey said, gesturing to the sleeping emo who had come over to study for his calc exam, but fell asleep half an hour later. 

“Yeah, but…” Patrick trailed off, continuing to stare down at his notes. After a few moments he just says, “I hate exam week.”

“Hey, at least tomorrow’s Friday and you’re coming over to my house. I’ve got a fluffy emo pillow waiting for you.” He nudged the sleeping Pete next to him slightly. 

“I like fluffy emo pillows.” Patrick mumbled. 

“All you have to do is wait until tomorrow.”

“Okay…”

“Now go the fuck to sleep.”

~~~

The next day, Patrick was basically a delirious zombie. He was falling asleep in class, and at one point Joe almost splashed water in his face. 

By lunch, Patrick could barely stand, he was so tired. 

“You okay, Trick?” Pete asked, looking at his boyfriend with slight concern. 

“Yeah, I’m good… Oh god, I have to take an AP exam after this.” There was a look of vague concern on his face. 

“Hey, you studied really hard for that exam, you’ll do great.”

“Sure, thanks P-”

“How’s our little idiot?” The one and only Michael Way interrupted, plopping next to the tiny, tired teenager. Patrick gave a half-hearted glare and leaned against the oddly tall junior. 

“Warm…” Patrick mumbled, wrapping his arms around Mikey. He stayed like that the rest of lunch, face buried in Mikey’s chest with the younger Way’s arms around him. Until-

“Dude, we gotta get back to class.” Mikey said, shaking the smaller man slightly. Patrick made a noise that sounded somewhat like a ‘no’ and buried his face further into the warmness that was Mikey Way, his fedora falling off. Mikey sighed and gave Pete a look of ‘can you get this tiny man off me, please?’causing Pete to tug Patrick off of Mikey-which wasn’t that hard-and Mikey putting Patrick’s fedora back on his head.

“Good luck, Trick.” Pete said, giving Pat a kiss on the head. 

“Yeah, good luck.” Mikey said, doing the same.

“Having two boyfriends is weird.” Patrick grumbled before walking off to his doom-uh English class.

~~~

“Holy shit the day’s over.” Patrick sighed. 

“Did you just curse?” Mikey asked.

“Patrick Stump cursing? It’s a goddamn miracle.” Pete said sarcastically.

“Shut up, Pete.” Patrick and Mikey snapped simultaneously.

The three walked back to the Way house, well, Pete and Mikey walked while taking turns half carrying half dragging Patrick along.

Once there, Mikey actually carried Patrick up to his room while Pete went to the bathroom. 

“Thanks, Mikey. You’re the best.”

“I’m a fucking delight.” Mikey said, putting Patrick down on his bed.

“You are a delight!” The blonde said with the brightest smile Mikey had ever seen. The younger Way just rolled his eyes and smiled-then realized he hadn’t noticed where Pete went. 

“Where’s the emo pillow?”

“Am I the emo pillow?” Pete asked, walking into the room.

“Yes. Here, Pat, have a fluffy emo pillow.” Mikey said, shoving said emo towards the sleepy fedora slut. 

“I am not fluffy.” Pete grumbled. 

“Pillow…” The two turned to see a very adorable Patrick with his arms outstretched, making grabby hands at Pete. 

“Oh my god, that is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Pete whispered.

“I would be offended, but you’re totally right.” Mikey whispered back, the both of them staring at the mass of adorableness before realizing that he probably wanted cuddles. Pete flopped onto the bed, letting the smaller throw his arm over his stomach and lay his head on Pete’s chest. Mikey decided to join in on the cuddle pile, Pete laying his head on Mikey’s shoulder. Patrick almost immediately fell asleep, Pete following soon after, leaving Mikey to stare at his two unbelievably cute boyfriends.

Gerard and Frank walked past Mikey’s room to see the three. Gerard just stopped and stared at the strange scenario before them.

“Our lives are weird.” Gee said.

“Shh, don’t wake the little ones.” Mikey shushed. 

“Okay…” Gerard took Frank’s hand and walked away, leaving their weird brother with his two sleeping boyfriends alone.


End file.
